neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Raised By Wolves/Total Drama Mint
Screaming Gophers: Art, Blue, Booty, Dark, G+T, Glenn, Gogo, Jack, Katie, Trent, Winx *Killer Bass: Amy, Chewy, Cody, Geo, Joy, Max, Mint, Mo, RBW, Ryuji, Wii Not So Happy Campers Everyone debuts onto the show. Glenn crushes on Gogo, but Gogo spends all her time staring at Dark. Katie and Gogo become fast friends, and Winx quickly begins admiring Gogo. Over on the Bass side, Amy comes into conflict with Joy, while Mint tries to settle things between them. RBW quickly grows to admire Chewy, much like Winx's admiration of Gogo, but stronger. RBW and Max become friends fast. Ryuji annoys the entire time with his pepper dildos and constantly saying the same thing over and over. In the challenge, due to Mo and Mint's bickering, the Bass lose both challenges. Mint claims that "BITCH MO" caused them to lose, and tells everyone to vote him off. Meanwhile, everyone else decides to vote off Ryuji. Some of them say they'll vote for Mo after Mint says "NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW". Ryuji is voted off 9-2. The Big Sleep *Screaming Gophers: Art, Blue, Booty, Dark, G+T, Glenn, Gogo, Jack, Katie, Trent, Winx *Killer Bass: Amy, Chewy, Cody, Geo, Joy, Max, Mint, Mo, RBW, Wii During the challenge, Mint takes Amy and Joy aside and offers them an alliance. They call this alliance "Mint's Angels", and its' sole purpose is to vote off Mo. Meanwhile, Cody becomes friends with quite a few of his teammates, and particularly close to Winx, RBW and Mint. However, Amy gets mad at Cody for befriending someone from the other team, and Cody backs down out of fear of Amy. Booty impresses everyone with her superior meme knowledge. RBW tries to stay awake, but falls asleep soon after Chewy does, getting bored without him. As soon as Chris takes out the textbook, a bunch of people fall asleep since they think they're in school. Mint starts telling some random stories, causing Gogo to fall asleep on her. Eventually, Art wins against Mo due to being a sleepless zombie. Mint tries to vote off Mo, but the others (aside from the alliance) refuse due to Mo performing really well in the challenge. In the end, Geo is voted off 4-3-2-1 due to being too friendly. When Geo asks why, Amy tells him the reason, and Geo responds with "gg no re". Dodgebrawl *Screaming Gophers: Art, Blue, Booty, Dark, G+T, Glenn, Gogo, Jack, Katie, Trent, Winx *Killer Bass: Amy, Chewy, Cody, Joy, Max, Mint, Mo, RBW, Wii Art and Mo are unable to stay awake for the challenge. When the challenge begins, Katie tells Glenn to play, but he says "I'm fat, can't you see?" He refuses to play until Gogo asks him, after which he immediately stands up. However, he's out soon. Unfortunately, Blue's savagery and Booty's memes don't help them out too much. The frontrunners on each team are G+T, Gogo, Trent, and Winx from the Gophers, and Amy, Chewy, Cody and Max on the Bass. RBW wastes his time flirting with Joy when the two should've been playing, causing Amy to throw a canoe onto RBW in frustration when the two snuck off. The final round ends up as Gogo against Amy. Gogo is about to lose until Dark says "Gogo my love, you can do it". Gogo gets a burst of energy and manages to barely defeat Amy. Due to Amy's alliance, she is safe, and Mint finally sees her chance to vote off Mo, especially since he didn't do anything in the challenge. Mo convinces the others that having someone as sweet as Wii could be dangerous down the line since no one would want to vote for her. Wii is voted off 4-3-1-1. Mint throws a tantrum, and throws all of Mo's items out of his cabin, then locks him out. Mo bangs on the door, but the others are too afraid of Mint to unlock it. When he tries to go to the other teams' cabin, Gogo refuses to let him in due to eliminating Wii. Not Quite Famous *Screaming Gophers: Art, Blue, Booty, Dark, G+T, Glenn, Gogo, Jack, Katie, Trent, Winx *Killer Bass: Amy, Chewy, Cody, Joy, Max, Mint, Mo, RBW Mint calls an alliance meeting, and says that since the team is on a losing streak, their next strategy is to blame all the losses on Mo and get him voted off. Joy recommends putting RBW in the alliance, which Mint accepts. Joy quickly heads over to RBW, and tells him to join. Unfortunately, RBW had just gotten through showing off his "talent", which left him tied up (he tried to be like Tyler and failed just like Tyler). This led to RBW and Joy ending up making out. By the time Joy returned, RBW accepted, but only if Chewy and Cody joined as well. Mint got mad at Joy and RBW being a couple and in the alliance, but said it would be okay when Max joins too. So she puts Max in it. Max makes the mistake of inviting Mo, making the entire team one big alliance. Mint facepalms. Meanwhile, on the other team, the entire team celebrates. Dark and Gogo head off somewhere unknown, and Glenn assumes they went into a closet to make out (and then assumes the same thing about RBW and Chewy). Blue makes lots of jokes about Glenn being single, making his entire team laugh. The challenge begins. Booty displays her talent of meme-ing, which Chef Hatchet gives an 8/9. Amy rants for ten straight minutes without even a single pause to catch her breath. Chef ranks it a 7/9. Gogo shows off her Super Gay Woman act, which goes well at first, but then she trips due to being distracted by Dark, scoring a 2/9. Chewy goes on stage to show off his football skills, and as a result, wins for his team, getting a perfect 9/9. That night, Blue is voted off 5-4-2 by Glenn due to Blue's attempts (and successions) at being funny. Mint's plan to blame team losses on Mo fails. The Sucky Outdoors *Screaming Gophers: Art, Booty, Dark, G+T, Glenn, Gogo, Jack, Katie, Trent, Winx *Killer Bass: Amy, Chewy, Cody, Joy, Max, Mint, Mo, RBW The episode opens with Mint trying to trap Mo. She digs a hole in the forest, on the path where Mo was taking a walk. He sidesteps it. She sets up a net, he avoids it. Frustrated, she goes up to Mo and starts yelling at him. "BITCH MO! GET YOUR TEN YEAR OLD ASS OUT OF THIS ISLAND! NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!", she yells. Mo ignores her, and continues on, going back to the cabins. Mint calls an alliance meeting with Amy and Joy, the only girls left on the team actually, and says they need to lose on purpose and eliminate "Bitch Mo". On the boys side, RBW talks about how much he misses Joy. Chewy, Cody and Max comfort him, while Mo says that being in a relationship in this game is a bad idea. RBW tells Mo to shut up. On the Gophers' team, Booty and Winx bond over being asexual queens. Gogo, Jack, Katie and Dark bond. Trent and G+T become friends. Glenn realizes that there is a strong lack of tea, and sets out to create some. After trying to spread rumors, he fails as a Tea Spiller. He has a meme war with Booty, but loses. The challenge begins, and everyone goes camping. Jack returns with fish, which the team enjoys until a bear shows up. It's much more peaceful for the Bass, until Mint begins raging at Mo and accidentally destroys the tent. Mint forces everyone to dress up as a geisha. The next day, both teams head back. Gogo and Dark begin to lag behind since they were busy flirting with each other. Unfortunately, a bear comes up behind them – the same one from yesterday. The bear tries to attack Gogo, but Dark punches the bear. He wrestles it until the bear eventually backs down, and tells Gogo that no one – not even a wild animal – will hurt his beloved Gogo. However, due to the two wasting time, they lose, and Glenn uses it as a chance to vote off Dark. Dark is voted off 6-2-1-1. Phobia Factor *Screaming Gophers: Art, Booty, G+T, Glenn, Gogo, Jack, Katie, Trent, Winx *Killer Bass: Amy, Chewy, Cody, Joy, Max, Mint, Mo, RBW After Dark's elimination, everyone sits around the bonfire to comfort Gogo. Gogo says that her biggest fear was losing Dark, and everyone decides to tell their biggest fear to help Gogo feel better. Art says his biggest fear is being buried alive, Booty's is bad memes, G+T's is bad haircuts, Glenn's is bugs, Gogo's is bears, Jack and Katie's are flying, Trent's is mimes, Winx's is ninjas, Amy's is being forced to be silent, Chewy has no fear because he is perfect, Cody's is diffusing a time bomb under pressure, Joy's is bad haircuts, Max's is hail, Mint's is being unable to speak, Mo's is Mint, and RBW's is failing Art, G+T, Jack, Katie, Trent, and Winx are able to conquer their fears on the Gophers, and Amy, Cody, Joy, Max, Mint and Mo are able to overcome their fears on the Bass. It comes down to RBW, who must fail and conquer his fear. He is given a test by Chris, on material he has never learned. RBW can back down from the test and get a 100, or fail. RBW thinks of Chewy, and is able to succeed. He is congratulated by Chewy, making the failure worth it. Mint is enraged that the team loses again, and shreds all of Mo's clothes. Due to being unable to conquer his fear (and trying to cause drama), Glenn is voted off 7-2. Up the Creek *Screaming Gophers: Art, Booty, G+T, Gogo, Jack, Katie, Trent, Winx *Killer Bass: Amy, Chewy, Cody, Joy, Max, Mint, Mo, RBW Everyone gets ready for the trip to Boney Island. When Chris tells everyone to pair up, RBW screams "I PICK CHEWY" before Chris can even finish his sentence. Chewy agrees, and the two pair up. The other Bass pairs are Amy and Mint, Joy and Max, and Cody and Mo. The Gophers pairs are Booty and Katie, Art and G+T, Gogo and Winx, and Jack and Trent. Art and G+T discuss strategy. Winx fawns over Gogo, amusing her. Jack and Trent bond. RBW doesn't shut up the entire time on the ride with Chewy, and his enthusiasm amuses Chewy. Amy questions why Joy has to be in the alliance and Mint says it's because Joy is bae and hot. Amy calls Joy fake and insists that they eject her from the alliance. Mint refuses, but Amy says that the "seed of doubt" has been planted in Mint's head. When they reach Boney Island, Mint thinks it's hot and is excited to be there. Cody manages to help everyone avoid the Stymphalian Canadian Geese with bread from his pants, which he wanted to use to make a picnic for Amy (this was before he didn't get to partner with her). When they have to start a fire, Mint manages to start a fire by destroying a tree and throwing it onto the fire, making it grow huge. She burns down the other teams' canoes in her anger at Mo, and even tries to throw Mo in. However, due to Mint's rage, the Gophers are unable to return to Camp Wawanakwa, and the Bass win...again. Art and G+T's strategizing led them to vote off someone who had made a lot of friends, and Winx is voted off 4-3-1. Paintball Deer Hunter *Screaming Gophers: Art, Booty, G+T, Gogo, Jack, Katie, Trent *Killer Bass: Amy, Chewy, Cody, Joy, Max, Mint, Mo, RBW The Gophers deer are Art, G+T, Jack, and Trent. The hunters are Booty, Gogo, and Katie. The Bass deer are Amy, Cody, Max, Mint and RBW. The hunters are Chewy, Joy, and Mo. Trent says "I bet RBW wants to get shot by Chewy's paintball". Mint forces Joy to protect her in the challenge, despite Joy being a hunter. This leaves Chewy and Mo as the only hunters. RBW loses the challenge when he jumps in the way when Katie shoots Chewy, mistaking him for a deer. He realizes this is a stupid decision, but asks Chewy to keep it a secret – unaware that Amy saw it. The Bass lose another hunter when Mint pushes Mo in front of a bear, getting him mauled. Due to this, the team votes off Mo, 7-1. Mint screams in celebration when Mo is eliminated, saying "BYE BITCH MO", and throwing him on the Boat of Losers. If You Can't Take The Heat... *Screaming Gophers: Art, Booty, G+T, Gogo, Jack, Katie, Trent *Killer Bass: Amy, Chewy, Cody, Joy, Max, Mint, RBW Art, G+T and Trent form an alliance to plan and make it to the final three. However, Booty finds out. She plans on exposing them to Gogo, Jack and Katie ruining their plans. However, she gets sidetracked when spying on Amy and RBW. Amy confronts RBW about his stupid mistake in the previous challenge and uses it as blackmail. She says she'll tell her alliance to vote off Chewy if RBW votes for Joy. RBW refuses, and Amy says that she wants Joy gone. RBW says he's not going to vote for any of his friends. After a lot of back and forth, Amy and RBW settle on creating a secret alliance. Then, the challenge begins. On the Gophers, Booty and G+T work on appetizers. Art, Jack and Gogo work on the main dish, and Katie and Trent work on dessert. On the Bass team, Amy and Joy work on appetizers, Cody, Max and Mint work on the main dish, and RBW and Chewy work on dessert. Booty continues to try and tell everyone about the Art/Trent/G+T alliance, but never gets a chance. Amy and Joy cause mayhem in the kitchen. When the appetizers are served, Booty and G+T manage to serve a decent appetizer, scoring a 7/10. However, Amy and Joy are covered in food, and get a 1/10. Art, Jack and Gogo's main dish turns out to be less than decent, scoring a 2/10. The Bass's main dish scores a 15/10, because Max told Mint not to do anything (he predicted that she would create some kind of tentacle monster if she tried). Chewy and RBW's dessert ends up being better than Katie and Trent's, because RBW wanted to make Chewy proud. Before the elimination ceremony, Booty tries to expose the triple alliance, but Art insists that Booty is lying. Booty is accused of trying to cause drama, and is voted off 3-2-2. ---- Category:Blog posts